Session 30 Bees!
(521) Shadell: So... (521) Shadell: Poison! (511) Lian: waiting on the other three (522) Ilushia (enter): 21:32 (522) Ilushia: Avast (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Arr? (511) Lian: 2 more, you may wish to consider plotting or explaining to those who missed the last part (521) Shadell: We stab lunar till she passes out now. (521) Shadell: Then brainwash. (524) Kel (enter): 21:37 (525) Sarah (enter): 21:38 (511) Lian: there we go (522) Ilushia: Which lunar? (522) Ilushia: We've got like three don't we? (519) Danizelle: ok what's the skinny? (521) Shadell: Silver Python. (511) Lian: They got the Elder lunar wrapped up in evil wishing power then they tried to use Niet Mind sledgehammer (521) Shadell: We have her clinched. (521) Shadell: It seemed like a good idea at the time. (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, when was tihs? (519) Danizelle: last week apparently (521) Niet: Last session. (521) Niet: She's clinched. (525) Silver: Yup. (521) Niet: That's usually a "And now you lose" point. (521) Niet: We just need to find a way to top her hardness with damage. (511) Lian: anyway so yes combat starts with Ceylin holding her (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Iiii don't - oh, that! (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Man, I can never reember anything. (522) Ilushia: Topping hardness shouldn't be too hard. (521) Niet: Invulnerable Moonsilver Carapace. (511) Lian: so everyone ready? (519) Danizelle: IMC costs per round guys. (519) Danizelle: She can only do it for so long (524) Ceylin: And me without the grappling branch of Infernal Monster. (521) Niet: Yeah, but it's a very cheap action long pseudo pd. (511) Silver Python: Jb (519) Danizelle: it costs 10 motes per round (522) Ilushia: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (522) Ilushia: 9d10 => 7,10,10,2,7,1,5,10,6 = (58) (522) Ilushia: Bah. Whatever. 8 for JB. (511) Silver Python: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,1 = (10) (519) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 2,2,1 = (0) (521) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,1 = (1) (521) Niet: (Yay, the equivilent of 5 successes!) (519) Danizelle: is Python using moonsiver claws? (525) Silver: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,5,5,3,2 = (4) (525) Silver: 5. (524) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,6,5 = (5) (524) Ceylin: 6 (519) Danizelle: 0 (521) Niet: She can't activate charms while clinched. (521) Niet: Non-reflexive at least I believe. (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh derp)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,4,4,3,2,1 = (1) (511) Silver Python: not surprisingly she goes first.. her action is to explode into an angry swarm of bees surrounding and stinging you all ** (519) Danizelle dissolves into shadows, dancing and writing out of reach of the Lunar, disinterested in swarm of bes ** (511) Silver Python: she's alot.. of bees.. like 180 or so yards of Bees (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((must stop laughing)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MY GOD. BEES.)) (525) Silver: "Bloody hell, someone wipe her from the face of creation!" he shouted, beginning to run quickly. (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning turns tail and runs away from the beeswarm. ((PD!)) (524) Ceylin: (( Do we just roll versus the environmental effect? )) (524) Ceylin: (( Stamina + Res, difficulty 2? )) (511) Silver Python: (yes) (519) Danizelle: ((oh (524) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (4) Are there bees? I didn't notice. (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh.) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Disregard that I suck cocks)) ** (519) Danizelle twists, pulling her clothing in tighter, trusting her scales to protect her lower body as she readies her own charms ** (520) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,6,2,1 = (1) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DERP DE DERP)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:B)) (519) Danizelle: can I get a stunt sir? (511) Silver Python: (2) (525) Silver: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,2 = (3) (522) Ilushia: Ember's pipe shifts in her mouth as the elder Lunar explodes into bees, pushing off the wall with a slight snort, before turning to head towards the center of the bee-swarm without a second thought, "Must you do everything the hard way? Resistance is meaningless now." (519) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,5,4,1 = (3) No bees! NO BEEZ (511) Silver Python: (You only role when yo uact) (525) Silver: "Indeed!" he shouts, slashing away with his grandklaive. (522) Ilushia: ((Since we don't roll till we act, who's up first? After crazy bee-lady/man.)) (511) Silver Python: Ember then, Ceylin (522) Ilushia: ((Woo.)) (524) Ceylin: (( Where are we, anyway? )) (522) Ilushia: Ember reached down calmly amongst the myriad bees, their stings beneath her notice as she drew the lightly smoking daiklave from its sheath, "As you wish, burn amongst the thousand forms you take!" whipping the blade around as it sheaths in green fire, roaring through the buzzing swarm to sear wings and carapace alike. (511) Silver Python: Unfortunately the massive swarm seems to be unphased by stabbing (522) Ilushia: ((Aww, you mean I can't sword the bees? Sadness.)) (511) Silver Python: ((There's too many bees!)) (521) Niet: (You just need a sword that's 1/5 the size) (511) Silver Python: ((its a football field of Bees) (511) Silver Python: ((I believe you are in the jungle so its not 5 feet from stuff so it would atually be hard for anyone to get involved.. because I think that's what silver would do) (524) Ceylin: (( In that case, Ceylin wants to rip up a tree. )) (525) Silver: ((Yes he would.)) (522) Ilushia: ((Hm. I wonder if you can Invulnerable Wounding Futility a cloud of bees.)) (522) Ilushia: ((Anyway. There's not a whole lot I can do, so Resistance roll and on with the show.)) (522) Ilushia: 10d10 => 7,3,10,7,4,10,8,9,1,9 = (68) (524) Ceylin: "Can't use something little like that. Here, like this." Ceylin bends down to grab a massive tree and rips it up by the roots, then idly swings the whole damn top down through the cloud of bees. Party members are given all of several seconds to get out of the way! (524) Ceylin: (( Items not in the core book index: Improvised Weapon )) (511) Silver Python: (2) (522) Ilushia: ((They're in the rules about feats of strength. Though the rules only cover thrown ones for some reason.)) (511) Silver Python: (Roll for the enviormental damage, roll to pick up tree then roll for attack -2 accuracy then we will see on dmaage) (524) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,2,1 = (4) Are there bees? I didn't notice. (524) Ceylin: (( Melee on the attack, I guess? )) (511) Silver Python: (yeah) (511) Silver Python: ((If you have less than six hardness I am assuming you pd every chance you get) (524) Ceylin: (( Pouring on the 1st excellency, then. )) (524) Ceylin: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,5,4,1,1 = (3) Melee is a dumb skill. (511) Silver Python: The bees are unphased! (522) Ilushia: ((SHouldn't you use Martial Arts? You're an Infernal Monster Stylist, so all Improvised Weapons are MA weapons for you, aren't they?)) (524) Ceylin: (( Oh, are they? I never really looked, since Ceylin basically sleeps with form weapons on. )) (524) Ceylin: (( Haha, yep, there it is. Rerolling, then. )) (524) Ceylin: (( I forget, does that remove the -2 for improvised? )) (519) Danizelle: I think the -2 is for target diffusion (511) Silver Python: (-3 as a improvised that's standard for improvised weapons) (524) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (1) A slightly better attack. (524) Ceylin: (( ... that roll sucked. )) (524) Ceylin: (( Next! )) (511) Silver Python: (silver, Lightning, Niet) (525) Silver: "Silver Python!" he shouts, continuing to dash within the cloud. "I will give you one last chance to calm down and be reasonable, and return to human shape! Else I will consider our deal broken, and you will face the consequences!" (525) Silver: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,5,5,5,4,3 = (2) (511) Silver Python: (fail) (525) Silver: (Was a resistence roll.) (511) Silver Python: (oh) (511) Silver Python: (2 stunt) (525) Silver: (Presence + char?) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning skids to a stop and turns towards the cloud, drawing her swords and crossing them in a double X in front of her. "Get away from meeee!" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Blocking.)) (511) Silver Python: (yes) (525) Silver: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,4,3,3,2,2 = (6) (525) Silver: 11. (511) Silver Python: "attackx break all deels" (521) Niet: "We were trying to make you better. That's not an attack." (525) Silver: "Again, this is your last warning!" (521) Niet: Niet quietly gestures for her everpresent, if rather innactive automatons to form a protective dome around her. (511) Silver Python: her response is to redouble her stinging with the grace and force of Luna.. fi you have less than 18 hardness time to pd (525) Silver: PDing. (524) Ceylin: (( Ceylin has it. )) (524) Ceylin: (( Assuming it doesn't count as a charm-enhanced attack. )) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: PDing. (519) Danizelle: PDing (511) Silver Python: ((excellency RLF, STING) (519) Danizelle: Do I get to go? (511) Silver Python: (you get to roll again) (519) Danizelle: ((no I mean, do I get an action? (521) Niet: (PD now or on action tick?) (522) Ilushia: PD for me as well, I think >.> (511) Silver Python: (You get to re roll your JB because you botched) (519) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,4,1 = (0) No bees! NO BEEZ (511) Silver Python: (...danzi will not be joing us this combat) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (511) Silver Python: (Ember, Ceyling, Silver, Lhgtning, Niet) (522) Ilushia: Ember grumbles in frustration at the lack of effect her weapon was having on the mass of bees, glancing towards Ceylin and the tree she plods through the throngs of stinging swarming insects without much care to their numbers, she's not strong enough to wield a weapon like that and knows it, "Tch. Any suggestions on what to do about this?" (522) Ilushia: ((And PDing I think, since I'm definitely not up to 18L hardness >.>)) (524) Ceylin: "Was thinking maybe we could set a big fire or something." Ceylin shrugs as she keeps waving her tree at the bees. "Or maybe throw big stuff." She isn't a master tactician when it comes to matters like this. (524) Ceylin: For herself, Ceylin decides to just try beating the hell out of them. (( Activating Joyful Cessation of Restraint. )) (524) Ceylin: (( Actually, scratch that. Just doing another full-steam attack. )) (524) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,1,1 = (4) Attack. (524) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (1) Resistance (524) Ceylin: (( ... that was a pathetic roll. Ceylin gets bee-hurt. )) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pft)) (524) Ceylin: (( Oh, wait, one sec. )) (511) Silver Python: (was misreading trauma you're good its only on her 'attack" things come up) (524) Ceylin: (( With 10 dice, I can just take an automatic pass on difficulty 2. )) (511) Silver Python: (you still miss) (524) Ceylin: (( Okay. I'm done. )) (511) Silver Python: (other two) (511) Silver Python: ((THREE) (525) Silver: "Python!" he screamed, shielding his mouth with the hem of his shirt. "Are you so far gone that you'd risk destruction?! By breaking the deal, misfortune will befoul you and -everything- you care about! What you have suffered up to now will seem like nothing compared to my wrath!" (511) Silver Python: (2) (511) Silver Python: (this seems manipulation over presence) (511) Silver Python: ((over charsima even) (525) Silver: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,5,5,4,2,2,2 = (2) whispering to Danizelle, She could be afraid of bees! (511) Silver Python: (other two) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just continues to block. She clearly has no idea how to deal with a swarm of bees that she can't just stick her sword in. (521) Niet: Niet starts flying straight upward, surrounded by numerous tiny bursts of light, which incinerate any bees that come too close, as she does so. (511) Silver Python: To respond to Silver the bees coalses into a towering Tyrant lizard... well by towering I mean it easily breaches the canopy and is probably quite visible to any nearish groups.. she follows this up; with an attempt to devour him whole (511) Silver Python: (also Danzi roll to see if she will enter combat this time) (511) Silver Python: (Silver this will be resolved as a clinche you may declare pd before I roll) (525) Silver: PD. ** (525) Silver darts ouy of the way as he continues his rapid motion, desperately trying to stay away from the jaws of the Tyrant lizard. ** (525) Silver: His anima flickers prominently around him, the screaming of winds wearing down rocks emanating from his person. (519) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8 = (3) No bees! NO BEEZ (511) Silver Python: (Ember, Ceylin, Silver, Danzi, Lightning Niet) (522) Ilushia: Ember turns towards the massive Tyrant Lizard, smoking blade still in hand as she rushes forwards, swinging the weapon around as it burns green with ephimeral flams, smoke trailing from her pipe, no great scream of rage, simply overwhelming focus on destruction of the foe before her. (557) Shadell (enter): 23:27 (522) Ilushia: ((Stabinate with GSNF+First Malfeas Excellency I think. Let's see if I can hit anything.)) (511) Silver Python: (2) whispering to Danizelle, not yet (522) Ilushia: 22d10 => 8,7,4,9,4,10,2,9,10,9,2,6,9,8,1,9,1,8,7,3,3,3 = (132) (522) Ilushia: ((14 successes.)) (511) Silver Python: (5 over) (511) Silver Python: (what does that take damage to) (522) Ilushia: ((16L. Halves hardness as well.)) (511) Silver Python: (not natural only armor based) (511) Silver Python: (4 dice) (522) Ilushia: 4d10 => 5,3,1,1 = (10) (522) Ilushia: ((Bah. -_- I suck. XD)) (524) Ceylin: "It's about time I got a good target." Ceylin's anima erupts into light as she barrels toward the giant lizard's legs, already pulling her fist back for a swing... and then punches its leg several times in rapid succession, each one more forceful than the last. (( Activating Joyful Cessation of Restraint. )) (524) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) PAWNCH (524) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (7) PAWNCH (524) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,7,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (9) PAWNCH (524) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3 = (13) PAWNCH (524) Ceylin: (( 9, 8, 12, 18 )) (511) Silver Python: (miss, miss, Hit 4, hit 9 (524) Ceylin: (( That gives me 20 and 25 bashing, piercing damage. )) (524) Ceylin: (( Pre-soak. )) (511) Silver Python: (ping, 7) (524) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,3,3,1 = (1) Damage (524) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,5,1 = (4) Damage (524) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5 = (0) Acid Damage (524) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,3 = (1) Acid Damage (524) Ceylin: (( 5 bashing damage, 1 lethal damage. )) (519) Danizelle: ((unless you have a charm that adds the effect 10s don't count as 2 on damage)) (519) Danizelle: ((never mind, re-read that, you had it right)) (511) Silver Python: the saurain beast seems unphased (519) Danizelle: ((pay no attention to me smoking crack)) (511) Silver Python: (other people go) (511) Silver Python: (feel free to be typing up your planned assult while others are going since order doesn't quite matter so much when ist spretty stagnat based on speed) (525) Silver: "Ah, so good to see you as what you really are... a beast!" He leaps high into the air, his anima banner screaming behind him as it practically explodes into ambient motes. At the apex, he continues to run, until his speed fails him. He kicks off one more time before descending, his grandklaive a whirlwind of destruction. (525) Silver: (Activating Scarlet Rapture Shintai.) (525) Silver: (And my anima banner is flaring.) (511) Silver Python: (2) (522) Ilushia: ((BRB.)) (557) Shadell: Niet raises a hand and points at the giant tyrant lizard. Immediately dozens of vines tear out of the ground in front of Niet to wrap around the beast at each of its limbs and hopefully restrain it from acting further. Each vine oozes a bright neon pink liquid that slowly evaporates into gas around the creature. (557) Niet: * (525) Silver: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,7,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (525) Silver: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) (525) Silver: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,1 = (3) (525) Silver: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,4,3,3,3,1,1 = (7) (525) Silver: 10, 11, 4, 11. (557) Niet: (Or not.) (511) Silver Python: (3, 5. miss, 7) (557) Niet: Niet raises a hand and closes it into a fist. Immediately the closest few inches around the creature transforms into a strange pinkish mist, that's oddly solid to everything within. (521) Shadell (exit): 23:50 (525) Silver: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,1 = (8) (525) Silver: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (511) Silver Python: (what is silver's damage with those numbers?) (525) Silver: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (13) (525) Silver: (Using a grand-daiklave, which is 12/4. Plus strength of 3, plus overage.) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning cackles gleefully as she sees the bees coalesce into a giant lizard. She runs forward so quick she's barely seen, leaping onto the beast's tail and digging two of her swords in as she runs up its spine. When she reaches its head, she does a forward flip that sends her so high she's nearly out of sight, then comes down onto the top of its cranium with all four blades in a cross shape underneath her, her body weight bearing them down, the acid-soaked metal trailing fire like a comet as she whirls around like a tornado. ((10 motes in excellency, using Searing Fist Attack, 12-attack flurry.)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MOTE ORGY.)) (511) Silver Python: (5, 7, 10) ** (519) Danizelle smirks at the tyrant Lizard, slipping on her tiger claws as she focuses rather intently on the nature of the Lunar before her, copying the elder's prodigious strength for herself as her body visibly becomes leaner, tighter and her muscles become lmore tightly defined and lithe. ** (557) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,8,6,5,4,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (6) +5 successes conviction channel (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Stunt? :B)) (519) Danizelle: ((Using Puissance Mimicry Intuition)) (522) Ilushia: ((Back.)) (525) Silver: ((Welcome back.)) (511) Silver Python: Silver's actions force the beasts' tatoos to explode out into a silver latice guarding her foform (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fffuuuu - )) whispering to Danizelle, you can push to five that's as much as you can currnently hold (511) Silver Python: she'll just spend the extra six motes on Lightning.. however Niet succeeds (524) Ceylin: (( What's she using? IMC? )) (519) Danizelle: ((flowing body ascension)) (519) Danizelle: ((6m, 1W PD for action)) (519) Danizelle: ((This is why Elder Lunars are baaaad news)) (511) Silver Python: (IMC and other stuff) (557) Niet: (Niet wouldn't succeed with Flowing Body.) (519) Danizelle: ((rhino hide would be the one that causes hardness. I think that's what Lian's using)) (557) Niet: (Yeah. Was in response to you.) (519) Danizelle: ((yeah, you're right, it just means I'm wrong. It's been known to happen)) (570) Shadell (enter): 00:06 (525) Silver: (Who's next?) (511) Silver Python: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) Break out of niets hold like the koolaidman! (519) Danizelle: ((I went, I stole attributes)) (570) Shadell (exit): 00:08 (570) Shadell (enter): 00:08 (570) Shadell (exit): 00:08 (570) Shadell (enter): 00:08 (570) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) +5 successes conviction channel +7 successes motes (511) Silver Python: and its muchly stuck, everyone can go again (519) Danizelle: "I Strongly suggest that you surrender Python. I cannot promise my companions will be able to restrain themselves from ending your life, which isn't necessarily what we want. (SSoul Crack, ED excellency) (511) Silver Python: (2) (519) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (12) No really, I'm the GOOD cop. (519) Danizelle: 16 (519) Danizelle: sorry, 17. (525) Silver: "You know, I would've introduced you to Misting Cleaver sooner or later!" he screamed, continuing his whirlwind of death until he hits the ground. "I'm positive you would've enjoyed it eventually!" He grins, leaping between her suarian legs and hamstringing her with three swift strokes. (Using SRS again.) (570) Niet: Niet's anima is, incidentally, flaring. (511) Silver Python: Much soaking of silver's attack.. as Danzi's arguement is unfortunately clearly disproven (519) Danizelle: ((she hasn't surrendered, yet)) (522) Ilushia: Ember whips her sword around as the pink mist holds the enormous being in place, looking upwards and crouching just a moment before leaping skywards, green flames erupting around her as her crossed-swords castemark burns brillinatly on her brow, to drive her blade down in a green flaming arc towards the tiyrant lizard's mid-section, "You would do well to listen to those of us who have more patience for such things! We have other business to attend to than you." (522) Ilushia: ((GSNF+Excellency again. Gogo gadget not fail, hopefully.)) (511) Fist of the Maker: (2) (522) Ilushia: 22d10 => 5,7,10,6,1,10,3,4,4,3,9,8,7,8,4,1,4,3,8,5,5,2 = (117) (522) Ilushia: ((10 successes.)) (511) Silver Python: (6 more motes...)) (524) Ceylin: "Getting old, don't you think?" Ceylin keeps on hammering at the tyrant lizard, though a bit less enthusiastically than she was before. She seems intent on battering a hole through her chosen spot. (524) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (6) Acid Damage (524) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,5,4,4,1 = (15) Acid Damage (524) Ceylin: (( Whoops, those are attack rolls, despite what the tag may say. )) (511) Silver Python: (she's forced to rely on her soaking) (511) Silver Python: (perception awareness, everyone) (519) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,4,4,1 = (3) doez I seez stuff? (520) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,6,5 = (3) (519) Danizelle: ((yes, yes I doez)) (524) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,5,1,1 = (2) Perceptioning! (519) Danizelle: ((4)) (525) Silver: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,4,4,2,2 = (1) (570) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,5,5,4,3,2,1 = (2) ** (519) Danizelle is at bonfire anima, BTW ** (511) Fist of the Maker: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2 = (5) SURPRISE MEMORY SPIKE! (522) Ilushia: 8d10 => 2,8,3,5,7,7,6,5 = (43) (511) Fist of the Maker: suddenly the mechanical woman is visible, a spike stiicking out of her wrist and into the back of Niet's skull (511) Fist of the Maker: "Will you offer more" (525) Silver: "What in Malfeas' name?!" (519) Danizelle: "I believe that now might be a good point to stop this fighting and have a little bit of a chit-chat. (570) Niet: Niet's probably scarring the poor alchemical for life in the mindscape. (519) Danizelle: "I know I prefer talking to killing." ** (511) Fist of the Maker has a great firewall ** (511) Fist of the Maker: (everyone can act again) (522) Ilushia: Ember lands with a soft 'thump', looking towards the newly arrived Alchemical, "More troubles?" sighing softly as she shifts the pipe in her mouth, "And I was so hoping we wouldn't have to come to blows." (519) Danizelle: ((lian please see PM)) (511) Fist of the Maker: (Danzi perception+investigation/socialize/abilityyou think might apply to figuring out) (557) Shadell (exit): 00:36 (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's foot gets caught in the moonsilver mesh, and she trips and falls off the huge tyrant lizard, barely catching herself on her feet as she lands on the ground . "Fuckity fuck fuck." (519) Danizelle: ((Using mommy's second excellency)) (519) Danizelle: Danzi carefully considers the alchemical's question, tossing it about in her head before responding. (519) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,4,2,1 = (3) +3 successes (511) Fist of the Maker: (niet wits+intergity) (519) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (570) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,3 = (3) come on tenx4! (511) Fist of the Maker: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,6,5,5,4,2,1 = (4) MIND TAKING whispering to Danizelle, she's seeing which side will pay more for her actions (519) Danizelle: "If you're speaking payment in talents, We can provide far more than the Lunar could ever come up with herself dear. And I can ensure the bargain will be held, in full." (511) Fist of the Maker: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (2) MIND TAKING ** (525) Silver pauses, continuing to dash around the Tyrant Lizard as a eyebrow is raised. ** (519) Danizelle: "And Python, I'm sure you will be interested to know is that all we want from YOU... is time." (511) Fist of the Maker: (Feel free to try rolling again Danzi) (519) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (7) I'm fucking chatty today (519) Danizelle: ((8 successes)) (511) Fist of the Maker: (anyone still stabbing, punching, bludgeoning.. molesting, python?) (570) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,5,1 = (1) come on tenx4! (522) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, a thin trail of smoke flowing from her pipe. She wasn't positive what was going on at this point, but wasn't taking her eyes off that funky guy with the hand-spike, eyes shifting slightly to take in the many colors of Essence (I'm gonna turn on Essence-Dissecting Glance, cus I can.) (511) Fist of the Maker: (mind ripping probe is active!) (519) Danizelle: ((I'm guessing no, no one is molesting the Lunar)) (522) Ilushia: Ember steps towards Fist of the Maker, "Release our comrade and we can talk. Negotiating with one who seeks to destroy the mind of an ally is not pleasant, nor productive." (522) Ilushia: ((I'm not. I wasn't really that invested in killing the lunar beyond "Holy crap bees" to be honest >.>)) (524) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's reluctantly stopping her pummeling for now. )) (525) Silver: ((Nah, Silver knows when he's beat.)) ** (511) Silver Python shifts back to normal ** ** (511) Fist of the Maker despikes Niet ** (519) Danizelle: "There now, shall we have a seat?" She looks at the two adversaries. She addresses Python first. "you want revenge, we want time. And we've got no particular vested interest for being in your way beyond what it takes to get what we want out of the thing in the woods." (525) Silver: "... hmph." (519) Danizelle: "Silver if you don't like it, feel free to patrol the area." (519) Danizelle: "Several hundred yards away." (522) Ilushia: Ember steps back towards the wall she was leaning on before, inside earshot, assuming the wall is still there with the tree-swinging and giant tyrant lizarding. (570) Niet: (How injured does Silver Python look?) (519) Danizelle: ((not very I would imagine)) (519) Danizelle: ((lunar healing charms are gross)) (519) Danizelle: Danzi looks ar Fist of the great Maker. "What I don't really understand is your stake in this. Service for Moonsilver? Why, are you in need of repairs?" (511) Silver Python: (what she said) (511) Fist of the Maker: "The six materials are neccissary for the efficient functioning of our cities" (570) Niet: "We can give you any amount." (519) Danizelle: "We can negotiate that later." ** (519) Danizelle turns back to Python. ** (511) Silver Python: "You attacked me" (570) Niet: "So, let us fix you the way you wanted." (570) Niet: "You asked us to make you better." (570) Niet: "I just tried to make you much cuter." Niet nods. "Ask your friend if I had anything else than the purest of intentions." (511) Silver Python: "you. Attacked. Me" (525) Silver: "Hmph. If we were going to attack you, would we have been so incompetent?" (519) Danizelle: "SILVER! Quiet!" (519) Danizelle: ((Invoking UMI on that one)) (511) Silver Python: "Yes probably" (525) Silver: "I-" His voice goes out, and he scowls at Danizelle. (519) Danizelle: "Now. Where were we?" (519) Danizelle: "Ah yes. What my compatriots failed to see is we can pretty much all get what we desire with a little cooperation. (575) Shadell (enter): 01:10 (511) Lian: Booting '(570) Shadell' from room... (570) Shadell (exit): 01:11 (511) Silver Python: "Go on, but if this leads to being attacked again.. Bees" ** (519) Danizelle smiles. "I'd expect nothing less." ** (522) Ilushia: Ember blows a little smoke, listening quietly to what's going on with attentiveness. Curious as to just what had been happening around here. (519) Danizelle: "The thing in the wods wants you to not come back. All we need from you, is to convince it that you are not coming back long enough for us to get what we want out of it. We've no real vested interest in interfering with you past that." (519) Danizelle: "So as i said. All we need is time." (575) Niet: "Let us fix you. You said you wanted that." (519) Danizelle: "Fix how?" (575) Niet: "She said she wanted stuff from Silver." (575) Niet: "To be better." (511) Silver Python: "and why should I give it to you?" (525) Silver: "..." (519) Danizelle: "Because, I personally had no dealings with the thing in the woods, nor do I have any desire to. My compatriots may not be advised to assist you directly, but I'm not above lending my own resources in exchange. However, I would also advise taking your vengeance when you're not still feeling the grief sso keenly. How many of your brethren have been lured to their deaths simply because something thay cared for was destroyed while they could not assist?" (511) Silver Python: (+2) (519) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,1,1 = (10) I'm fucking chatty today (519) Danizelle: 1d6 => 2 = (2) (519) Danizelle: ((12 and disregard the second line. bad click (511) Silver Python: "perhaps" (519) Danizelle: Lunar need to protect and guard is strong, some say too strong. It leaves you open to attack in ways the solars never had to worry about. Be mindful of that, as creation can ill afford to lose one with your experience, no matter who windfs up ruling it." (525) Silver: "..." He looks a tad irritated. (519) Danizelle: "Silver, do you think you can be a goodd boy and constructively add to the discussion without letting your prejudices run away with you?" (525) Silver: "..." He shrugs/ ** (519) Danizelle scowls at him. ** (519) Danizelle: She looks back to Python. (519) Danizelle: "A century buys you time to muster your power, and enough followers to do what you will. It also gives you a chance to recover from your grief and think clearly on how to dispatch this threat, as well as the chance to find the next incarnation of the one you lost and teach him enough to have a fighting chance against the oncoming storms." (511) Silver Python: "by then everything that was Halta will be wiped from Creation!" (519) Danizelle: "The thing wants YOU kept out of Halta."\ ** (525) Silver snorts at that. ** (575) Niet: "It's already gone." (519) Danizelle: "I do believe that if you were to seek out and guide the one called the Bull of the North and Samea... They are already interfering with it's designs. And it said NOTHING of dealing with the two of them." (511) Silver Python: (+2) (519) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) Wheeling and dealing with betrayal as my commodity (519) Danizelle: ((10)) (519) Danizelle: "Halta can be rebuilt, the trees replanted, the forests, regrown, the people, re-taught." She idly holds her hand ofer a dying sapling, causing the dead plant to re-invigorate, and begin growing visibly to twice her height over a few moments. (519) Danizelle: ((and here you thought the Song of Life stone was useless) (511) Silver Python: "perhaps..I will think on this" (519) Danizelle: "I await your answer. I prefer to not deal with bloodshed between us. I'd rather not have to face the silvered claws of the Lunars unless there is no other options." ** (511) Silver Python turns to walk away ** (519) Danizelle: Alright. now we're down to our mysterious silvery friend. You and your men are for hire?" (525) Silver: "... (519) Danizelle: "You can talk now Silver." (519) Danizelle: "Just don't play with the Lunars until I or especially Ceylin tell you to. (511) Fist of the Maker: "Yes" (525) Silver: "Mmph." He walks towards the others, sitting down and eating a bit of torn Tyrant Lizard flesh. (519) Danizelle: Niet, I believe you and the otehrs are better suited to explaining how we could repay hired services here before we get down to actual negotiating (575) Niet: "She already saw." (519) Danizelle: "Think you can handle negotiating this one's peoples' assistance sacking Thorns and stopping the Mask of Winters, Silver?" (525) Silver: "Probably. I could do more if I knew what she was and where she was coming from." (525) Silver: "Maybe an expert in crafting, too; she seems to have a fetish for it." (519) Danizelle: Well then, the first rule of diplomacy Silver, get to know her better." (519) Danizelle: Ceylin, Lightning, Niet, may I borrow you all for a few minutes? (525) Silver: "... I'll be happy to do that." He slicks back his hair, winking at her. (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Whatever." Lightning stomps to Dani. (524) Ceylin: "Eh." Ceylin turns to Dani. (575) Niet: Niet looks at Dani. (511) Fist of the Maker: "how much do you have to offer?" (519) Danizelle: "it occurs to me, that if Silver can negotiate this one and a few others' services, you all just might get that lofty goal you all talk about. You might have a force sufficient for the three of you to plan, and execute the disruption and ousting of the Mask of Winters and his forces." (525) Silver: "My dear, I command fate and fortune," he said, voice silken as he walked towards Fist. "If you desire wealth... I can give it to you. And so much more." (524) Ceylin: "That's the idea, yeah. Sure as hell don't keep him around for the conversation." (519) Danizelle: "I can negotiate, bullshit and make deals Ceylin, but you, Lightning and Niet are going to be the ones who carry the Mask out of thorns. I'm a diplomat, not a war leader." (511) Fist of the Maker: "We just need materials" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crosses her arms. "I don't even understand why we're out there. We should be in Thorns tearing him to pieces, not in the ass-end of nowhere trying to cut up some Lunar." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er, out here)) (525) Silver: "Cutting Lunars up is -always- worth our time." (519) Danizelle: "It's all a part of the process, Lightning. We need the power to challenge the mask." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up, asslick." (575) Niet: "Defense is important too." (519) Danizelle: Yes. (525) Silver: "Technically, Danizelle doesn't have a ass to lick. More like a... colocoa?" (519) Danizelle: "Regardless of things, we cannot allow the Mask, or the other deathlord who is our..." She actually chuckles..."ally to take control of Denandsor. We'd speed the doom of creation that way." (511) Fist of the Maker: (I thought they moved away from Fist) (519) Danizelle: ((Yeah, we moved slightly out of earshot so as not to disturb the negotiations)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Speed the doom of Creation? Sounds good to me." (511) Fist of the Maker: (was wondering why Silver was responding to others) (519) Danizelle: "If you want to end the world, Lightning, why didn't you join the Deathlords?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "They do it wrong." (519) Danizelle: "Reclamation requires a world intact. And better us than the mask of Winters." (575) Niet: "..." (525) Silver: "So, Fist," he sats, sitting down next to her. "Tell me your desire." (575) Niet: "Their allies are trying to conquer Creation." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts, turning her wrists this way and that. (511) Fist of the Maker: "Desire is unessary before duty" (525) Silver: "Then what does your duty demand of you? That weighs upon your heart?" (519) Danizelle: "And Lightning, I don't really understand your nihilistic attitude. You have a chance to be more, to be everything you desired as a mortal. Why do you hate yourself?" ** (519) Danizelle actually is not being mocking for once as she asks. ** (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because I failed, Danizelle. That's why I'm here in the first place." (524) Ceylin: "Yeah, good luck motivating her. I got her to stop trying to get herself killed, but that's about it." (519) Danizelle: "Second chances Lightning. Sieze them to make up for your failures. Drown that failure in your wake as you move on." (519) Danizelle: "I'm here because of the same thing. i failed." (519) Danizelle: "I'm not going to do so again." (511) Fist of the Maker: "Resources" (575) Niet: "Be a better tool." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up, Ceylin." (524) Ceylin: "Why don't you make me?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because last time I tried to make you I broke my own arm." (525) Silver: "Mmmh. If I might ask... what are your enemies, my dear, blunt Fist? Who dares strike against you, that consumes your resources at home?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Selfish bitch." (519) Danizelle: "Who me?" (511) Fist of the Maker: "Resources are inhernently finite" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Ceylin of Tard-si." (525) Silver: "Mmmh. So you have no enemies, from wherever you come from?" (519) Danizelle: "Lightning, what did you dream of when you were mortal. What did you want from the world, and life?" (575) Niet: Niet gets up and walks back toward the negotiating group. (511) Fist of the Maker: "everyone has enemies" (575) Niet: "Tell us about the group in the south." (525) Silver: "So you admit to having them?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "I just wanted to study under my mentor. Why the hell are you asking?" (519) Danizelle: "Curiosity, more than anything else." (519) Danizelle: "Is your mentor still alive?" (511) Fist of the Maker: "South?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. He was killed just after I was buried under a bunch of zombies." (519) Danizelle: "Wouldn't you be interested to see if his ghost lingers on? (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "...no. He'd beat me for failing." (519) Danizelle: "I don't believe he could match you now. And how likely would bhe be grateful to you for pulling him from the mask of winters' cold clutches? ensuring that he not be soulforged?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up, Danizelle. Make fun of me for anything else. Not this." (519) Danizelle: "To allow him to continue his works for the rest of time itself?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: She swings her fist at Dani's face. (519) Danizelle: Danzi takes the hit, spitting blood on the rocks around her. "I'm not laughing. I don't think this is funny. I'm being deadly serious." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you." (519) Danizelle: "You have another chance. Don't waste it." (575) Niet: "Large force of your kind trying to invade the south." (519) Danizelle: Danzi doesn't do her usual wicked acce3ptance at Lightning's epithet. (511) Fist of the Maker: "They are not connected to us" (575) Niet: "Who are they?" (525) Silver: "Well, what are they, then?" (511) Fist of the Maker: "I do not have that information" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning jabs Dani in the chest with a clawed finger. "I already started taking what I want. You see that fucking stupid, pig-headed bitch over there?" She jerks her thumb at Ceylin. "I went to her plays when I was alive. Now I'm kicking ass with her. And when I shit down the Mask's throat, I'll have done everything I want." (519) Danizelle: "And what will you do after Lightning? the world is literally your goddamned pearl to pluck. And you don't want anything from it?" (525) Silver: "... curious." (524) Ceylin: "And then she's sticking around to be my bodyguard," Ceylin reminds her not-so-subtly. (575) Niet: "And you expect us to believe you're unrelated?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "The world is going to end anyway, either from us or from the Deathlords! And - what she said." (522) Ilushia: ((I gotta pass out. Have a good night all.)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Night!)) (519) Danizelle: "We're not going to end the world, we're going to change it." (511) Fist of the Maker: (night) (522) Ilushia: Disconnecting from server... (522) Ilushia (exit): 02:22 (519) Danizelle: ((night!)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Change it, end it, either way the mortals will be fucked." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "And what's 'curious,' you shit-for-brains?" (519) Danizelle: And do you care about the mortals?" (511) Fist of the Maker: "I have no data on what you are discussing. I would surmise it was another Nation" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. I do. That's why I want to kill them all, quick and painless, so they don't have to die long, slow deaths!" (575) Niet: "Do you have proof?" (519) Danizelle: "Ah. Well in that case I have what I need for now. we'll talk again later on this, Lightning." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the fuck?!" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "You better not be putting that in your fucking rolodex of how to fuck me over!" (525) Silver: "Hmmm." (519) Danizelle: "No. I actually like you. But I might be able to find a few alternatives that you might find more than acceptable compared to mass annihilation." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "WHAT?!" (582) Shadell (enter): 02:25 (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Nobody likes me. You're so full of shit." (519) Danizelle: "I am, but in this case, I'm telling the truth. Frightening thought isn't it? that I'm capable of uttering something that isn't a lie? Does the concept break your brain?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're always lying!" (519) Danizelle: "Am I?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's what I just fucking said!" ** (519) Danizelle grins at lightning. ** (519) Danizelle: Why lightning you're a rather interesting four-armed whoman whom I deeply enjoy fucking with and making scream. You also have redeeming qualities you yourself do not see. And i love my husband." (519) Danizelle: "Now tell me which statements are lies." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you fuck you fuck you you better keep your fucking eyes open at night. ALL OF THEM!" (511) Fist of the Maker: ((Danzi loves her husband because if she doesn't Creation slaying kick) ** (519) Danizelle grins. "Bring lotion if you visit me in my sleep. I'll even rub your back." ** (511) Fist of the Maker: "I have no data on them" (524) Ceylin: "Lightning, anybody ever tell you you're fucking noisy for the whole 'Adorjan' thing?" (582) Shadell: "We can give you plenty of magical materials, but we'd need proof of your innocence." (525) Silver: "Mmmh. Perhaps a binding agreement of some sort?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "And you're fucking bitchy for someone who said they like me!" (511) Fist of the Maker: 'Innocence in what?" (582) Niet: "Trying to conquer Creation." (582) Niet: "That group looks like you, so it should be someone you know." (511) Fist of the Maker: "I would surmise they are from another Nation given the limited data" (525) Silver: "Can you prove you're not a spy?" (519) Danizelle: "Lightning... I'm a bitch. It's what i am. It's what I enjoy being. At least I'm able to be up front with you even though you don't like it." SAhe gets a thoughtful look. "In fact, the more you disapprove, the more fun it is for me!" (582) Niet: "Right, and find out which, and we give you a lot of shinies." (582) Niet: "And help us kill the Mask." (511) Fist of the Maker: ((Lightning take those horrible truths!)) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not you! Ceylin!" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "I just don't give a shit whether or not you like me." (519) Danizelle: "Does this mean we aren't going to kiss and make up?" (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'd rather piss in my own eye than kiss you!" ** (519) Danizelle snaps her fingers and looks disappointed. ** (519) Danizelle: I'd like to see that." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks distressed and angry! (511) Fist of the Maker: "Gathering data is my purpose so spying is logically within it, however know it is not Estasia in that other location" (582) Niet: "Find out then." (525) Silver: "The sooner you do, the sooner you get your talents..." (511) Fist of the Maker: "Numbers" (524) Ceylin: "Gonna have to just make it so you two can't talk to each other at all. It'd save me a lot of headaches." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "...shut up, Ceylin... you aren't helping..." (519) Danizelle: "Would you like me to stop now?" (582) Niet: "How much? (582) Niet: "* (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at Danzi! ...her eyes, all three of them, seem to be full of tears. (511) Fist of the Maker: "what can you offer?" (525) Silver: "What do you need?" (582) Niet: Niet lists the quantities she could shape in about a week of work. (582) Niet: "Or I can show you how to make them." (511) Fist of the Maker: "how?" (519) Danizelle: "here's a deal Lightning, if you try to stop being self-destructive, I'll lay off. I see potential that you don't seem to. I think you can be better you believe. aI'm not asking much, just that you try. And no, I'm not going to try to bind you to some byzantine oath to that effect. Be more because you want to be, not because someone else tells you to be so." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to be! I want to go back to my normal life!" (585) Shadell (enter): 02:51 (524) Ceylin: "Ain't happening. You should know that by now." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "Doesn't mean I have to like it." (524) Ceylin: "Does mean you have to deal with it, though." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am dealing with it!" (519) Danizelle: "You could let your coven-mates help you deal with it Lightning. But not a damn one of us can do anything to help you unless you let us. And no I'm not offering. You don't want my help, I know." (511) Fist of the Maker: "how?" (575) Shadell (exit): 02:54 (525) Silver: "We have powers beyond the ken of all, Fist... believe me when I say Niet is the strongest." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her eyes. "The only person whose help I want doesn't give half a shit." (519) Danizelle: "Is that what this person has told you? Or what you simply believe?" (585) Niet: "It's not hard to do with the right base materials." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's what I know." (511) Fist of the Maker: "explain" ** (519) Danizelle shrugs. ** (525) Silver: Going to call it a night. Night. (525) Silver: Disconnecting from server... (525) Silver (exit): 03:01 (524) Ceylin: (( I could use some sleep very, very soon, too. )) (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Me too.)) (511) Fist of the Maker: ((if everyone is about to pass out it might be best just to end it here) (585) Niet: (I need to sleep too.) (585) Niet: (Sure.) (511) Fist of the Maker: (closing up) (519) Danizelle: "Could be worse Lightning. I know you don't really believe me. But there's possibilities for almost anything, including the true restoration of your old form, if that would make you feel less a monster. But that's up to you. I simply urge you to find something that may let you carry on and continue, preferrably with a sense that you've done something you can be proud of." (520) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*waves*)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights